The invention relates to a packaging machine. Specifically, the invention relates to a packaging machine comprising a base frame having an input side and an output side and a transport path from said input side to said output side, a plurality of tray carriers for holding trays, said tray carriers being arranged in succession along said transport path from the input side to the output side, and drive means for advancing the tray carriers in an advancement plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,829 discloses a line of successive pivotally interconnected tray carriers. Engagement elements are provided at the forward and rearward side of the tray carrier in transport direction and engage a driven star wheel which also serves for deflecting the line of tray carriers. In addition to the engagement elements the line of tray carriers includes further engagement elements arranged laterally of the line and engaged by a sealing device functioning as feeding device for the cover film.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,072 discloses a packaging machine comprising a line of pivotally interconnected tray carriers driven by a chain having connecting rods engaging the rearward side of the tray carriers (FIG. 7).
Documents WO 91/03407 and DE-OS-196 45 454 disclose packaging machines wherein the lines of tray carriers are driven by and deflected around star wheels.